3 cosas: de familia y amigos
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: Porque estaba orgulloso de ser un Black-Potter


Estaba sentado mirando al horizonte…¿Cómo llegué aquí? No lo se, solo sé que ahora estoy sentado en medio del campo de Quidditch rogando porque nadie me vea así. Un momento, escucho pasos…Genial plan fallido…¿Pero quién…

-Supuse que estarías aquí-dijo esa voz conocida…La única voz que estaría despierto a las 11:30 de la noche por mi-dime que pasó Canuto…-exigió la voz de mi hermano James Potter tendiéndose a mi lado en el cesped

-Llegó la carta…-dije tendiéndosela, no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera por mi ojo derecho.

_Querido Señor Black:_

_Lamentamos informarle la muerte de su padrino y tío Alphard Black, de la misma manera le solicitamos presentarse a la lectura del testamento en el departamento de "Deporte y Roporte de Personas Mágicas" el día 23 de Noviembre del presente año Salón A._

_Reiterándole mis más afectuosas condolencias_

_Me despido,_

_Alexandra Mcfiler  
>SECRETARIA DEL DEPARTEMENTO DE "DEPORTE Y ROPORTE DE P. MÁGICAS"<em>

-No lo puedo creer-susurró James terminando de leer la carta-Lo siento en serio Canuto

-Jajaja, claro que eso me destrozó pero lee la siguiente, venía adjunta en el mismo sobre-dije yo con esa sonrisa gamberra que utilizaba para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Cornamenta, pálido empezó a leer la siguiente carta, letra prolija y escrita con tinta verde "tinta black" ¿Por qué su reacción? Simple…El destinatario

_DEL ESCRITORIO DE WALBURGA Y ORIÓN BLACK_

_Sirius:_

_Te escribo esta carta, simplemente para presentarte mis últimas palbras, El Señor Tenebroso, ha venido esta mañana al reclutamiento elegido de cada familia de sangre pura, por supuesto Reggie ya fue asignado a su cargo y lo que espero de ti es lo mismo._

_Por primera vez tienes la oportunidad de mostrar honor a tu familia muchacho, esta puede ser tu oportunidad ya que El Señor Tenebroso esta muy feliz de que seas Griffindor ya que dijo que con tu valentía haría grandes cosas._

_El día de mañana, tu padre irá a recogerte para que mañana mismo estes en su bando, tu iniciación será acordada con la de Reggie que, cómo te habrás dado cuenta regresó a casa hoy…_

_Espero tu aceptación Orión_

_Atentamente_

_Walburga Black_

El pelinegro con la carta todavía en las manos no sabía si llorar porque su hermano, su mejor amigo iba a ser reclutado o estallar en rabia por el descaro de la mal…..madre de su amigo…6 años sin siquiera una torta o carta de cumpleaños y ahora viene a exigirle algo…Sí optó por la segunda.

-Hija de la…-empezó él

-Lo sé James lo sé.-cortó Sirius

-Así que por eso estabas aquí he…-Él no contestó. James pudo ver en sus ojos lo poco que le importaba el reclutamiento mencionado, estaba conmocionado por la muerte de su única figura paterna eso era todo. Se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes.-Sirius, -él levantó la mirada cristalina de todas las lágrimas contenidas que gritaban por salir-hermano, no tienes por qué ser fuerte, no en este momento.-James extendió los brazos muy dramáticamente arrancando una sonrisa de su hermano…Aunque parecía imposible, Canuto se abrazó a él como si la vida dependiera de ello y soltó todas sus lágrimas-Estoy aquí Canuto, estoy aquí y no pienso ir a ningún lado-dijo Cornamenta mientras lo abrazaba.

-G-gracias-dijo él entre sollozos

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañado el otro

-Por descubrir que estaba mal, por conocerme tanto y aún así apoyarme-James levantó la cabeza de su amigo de su hombro

-Escucha bien Sirius que no lo voy a repetir más de una vez-dijo con el ceño fruncido-Nunca más vuelvas a agradecer algo así, eres mi hermano y es mi deber dejar que manches mi uniforme con tus babas de perro, es mi deber estar levantado a la hora que sea si me necesitas, es mi deber sacrificar mi sueño reparador para llegar con ojerotas al Gran Comedor y que todas las chicas huyan al ver a su héroe así de mal trecho-_o cómo es en realidad, susurró Sirius con una sonrisa ya instalada en su cara y ganándose la peor mirada por parte del otro_- porque eres mi mejor amigo y sé qué harías lo mismo por mí. ¿Entendido?-él asintió-Muy bien ahora vámonos que tengo frío y tu pareces y hueles a…

-Perro mojado-Dijeron los dos sonriendo.

Entraron al castillo entre castillos y planes de bromas, lograron que la tristeza se disiparan un poco hasta que..

-Canuto…-dijo James con cuatela

-mmmhhh..-dijo el otro engullendo una varita de dulce que siempre guardaban los elfos por ellos.

-¿Aceptaras?-preguntó dudoso Cornamenta; Sirius palideció

-¿Estás loco o que te fumaste? Primero muero antes de darle mi vida a ese-dijo con desprecio-además, tú y Lilita me necesitan en su matrimonio ¿o no?-hace ya un año que Lily y James eran novios.

-Por supuesto tú serás nuestro padrino-

-Y el del primer cachorro que nazca, el resto se los dejo a Remy-ambos rieron

-¿Qué harás mañana entonces?

-La verdad, ni idea…

-Quieres que te acompañe cuándo llegue tu papá-Sirius se puso tenso de repente

-No, no quiero que termines en un lio tú también-Ambos cruzaron el retato de la Dama Gorda.

-Quiero que me avises cuando salgas de esta torre y que regreses pronto Sirius y no es broma-dijo serio James

-Sí papá lo que tuuuu digas-dijo él entrando a la habitación

James nunca supo que pasó ese día, solo puedo decir que cuándo mi papá vino a recogerme a la mañana siguiente, lo único que me dijo fue: "_Espero que sepas que a pesar de todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sirius, por defender tus ideales y luchar por lo que crees justo" _besó mi coronilla y por primera vez en 16 años recibí un abrazo de su parte.

Pronto vimos en el "_Profeta"_ que fue atacado por desobedecer órdenes directas del Señor Tenebroso…Ese día aprendí 3 cosas: Que no importa que tú madre te borre del árbol familiar cuando sabes que tú familia está en otro lugar, lo orgulloso que estoy de ser un Black gracias a mi padre y tres…Lo genial que fue encontrar un hermano como James Potter

Hola! estoy de regreso con este fic para todos los que leen de esta bonita amistad! espero sus reviews!

_*keep dreaming*_

_Scar&PM  
><em>


End file.
